


Please Don't Go

by hydrochen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrochen/pseuds/hydrochen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris leaves, and the healing process happens in stages</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very short one shot relatively soon after Kris left, so I am well aware there are now less than 11 members. I am also aware it probably took them much more than 12 days to recover.  
> I'm very excited to post the first fic I ever wrote!

_**Two**_ days after the incident, and EXO is still reeling from unspeakable loss. Chanyeol knows he should have seen it coming, they all should have, and he spends all his free time wondering what they could have done differently. He worries for the future with only eleven among them. He worries for the members that remain. He’s not usually one to dwell, but lately he’s been feeling likes less of a friend than he should to certain people, one in particular. His eyes stray to Baekhyun. He worries.

_**Four**_ days after the incident, and EXO is strangely subdued. Baekhyun knows he can’t expect things to be any other way, but he finds himself slipping often into a dream in which they are all together, laughing. Happy. The word seems suddenly strange and unknown. Baekhyun worries they may have lost it forever. He worries they’ll never find a place for it again. He’s not usually one to lose his spirit, but lately he’s been feeling a distinct lack of happiness from certain people, one in particular. His eyes stray to Chanyeol. He worries.

_**Six** _ days after the incident, and a lingering fear has gripped EXO. Their minds are turning to those around them. Who among them could be the next to leave? Who among them could have secret plans of setting off alone? Chanyeol’s heart is keeping a constant beat of ‘not Baekhyun, please not Baekhyun’ every waking hour, but his head isn’t listening. ‘How would you know of Baekhyun’s secrets? His thoughts?’ it whispers to him. ‘It isn’t as though you’ve been there for him recently. Just not the best friend he thought you were.’ Chanyeol tortures himself imagining Baekhyun leaving until all he can think of is what Baekhyun is to him. At last he can stand it no longer. He will not lose Baekhyun. Without Baekhyun, he would be nothing, _nothing_. The thought fills his head until all he can hear is his heart beating- not Baekhyun, please not Baekhyun.

**_Eight_** days after the incident, and the passing storm has left uncertainty in its wake like fallen rubble. Who among them is really willing to be there? Who among them is concealing deeper feelings, preparing to depart in anger? Baekhyun’s heart is keeping a rhythm of ‘not Chanyeol, please not Chanyeol’ with every breath, but his head isn’t listening. ‘Chanyeol isn’t happy,’ it whispers. ‘Just look at him. How would you know it hasn’t been that way for months? It isn’t as though you’d notice.’ Baekhyun sees it in Chanyeol’s eyes for days. He can’t stop himself from imagining Chanyeol leaving, over and over again, until all he can think of is what Chanyeol is to him. Finally, he can’t take it anymore. He can’t lose Chanyeol. Losing Chanyeol would be losing everything, _everything_. The thought fills his head, until all he can hear is his heart beating- not Chanyeol, please not Chanyeol.

**_Ten_** days after the incident, and EXO is slowly repairing one another’s hearts. Chanyeol thinks there’s still one that needs more care.

**_Ten_** days after the incident, and EXO is slowly healing one another. Baekhyun thinks there’s still someone who requires a little extra.

**_Twelve_** days after the incident, and EXO has remembered who they are. They are one, even still. Chanyeol feels like himself again, but to be truly himself, he has to ask, he has to make sure that his best friend still knows who he is. And so he finds him, away from the rest. He says his name.

**_Twelve_** days after the incident, and EXO has remembered who they were once. They were together, and happy. As they try to return to that, Baekhyun feels some light flood his heart at last. But to be truly happy, he has to ask, he has to make sure his best friend can still feel the light too. And so he finds him, away from the rest. He says his name.

 

                                                                                                                        “Baekhyun-“

                                                                                                                        “Chanyeol-“

                                                                                                             Please don’t ever leave me.

                 


End file.
